Saying Goodbye
by DyanneRamsay1
Summary: I suck at writing summaries, but I think I write pretty well. My version of Bella saying goodbye to her family and the consecration of her wedding night.


Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Skeleton

Plot: My entire adolescence had prepared me for this moment, that, and what felt like fifty pounds of mascara and Alice's unrelenting educational talks that she felt necessary to impose on me. I was going to lose my virginity; no… I was going to make love to my husband.

Shakespeare? Check. Lingerie? Check. Confidence? I suppose I would have to perform without that vital ingredient.

I was finally departing Forks to excel into a new life with my husband; _my husband_. Four years of anticipation finally culminated to these next few weeks that were supposed to be known only as "Wedding Bliss", and yet the 'Burning desire' that the magazines all spoke of was unmistakably absent. Was I ready?

"Bella…? Are you alright?"

I turned, and as though it were the first time, my heart leapt at the vision of my husband. Edward; my Edward, was standing before me wearing a white linen shirt and coffee coloured khakis. My eyes began their venture throughout his body, reviewing every detail; from the crease in his brow, to the stubble on his chin. I wanted to memorize Edward; of that I was undeniably certain. My eyes finally rested on his eyes; amber tinted warmth that I finally noticed were etched with concern; anxiety even.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

His question finally settled on my ears; the previous one having just elicited feelings of a dormant sexual nature. It then occurred to me I hadn't really moved from the place he had initially left me which was my small yet cozy and familiar bedroom; my bedroom that would no doubt stay this way long after my departure. "Bella… Bella talk to me…" Edward was at my side in a moment, his vampiric speed causing a ripple effect within the depths of my womanhood. Knowing that I had a vampire for a husband was definitely going to be a sexual irritant from now until the rest of forever.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking…"

 _Just thinking_? God, Bella you can do better than that. Edward noticeably relaxed and allowed his heart to resume three beats per minute as opposed to the vampirical norm of one-or… none. His hands found my shoulders and with skill began to massage the muscles that formed there. "If you don't feel comfortable with what's going to happen… we can always-" I wouldn't allow him to finish his sentence. Edward was always trying to protect me, even from things I didn't need to be protected from.

"No… It's not that. I'm just nervous about the flight-That's all."

To my misfortune, Edward's eyes stayed their amber depths of doubt. His posture, well credited to being a gentleman born of the 1900s', resumed its stagnancy and he allowed his lips to turn upward in a smile. "Alright then; the car is waiting outside whenever you're ready." With that sentence said, he picked up my suitcase, planted a firm but relenting kiss on my forehead, and was gone as soon as he'd arrived.

There I was, once again left to my own devices in the room that started this infatuating love affair turned gospel. These sheets had so reliably held my tears, my curtains had witnessed the passionate embraces of my husband and I, my desk had supported my outdated computer that I had used to discover the secrets kept from me by my husband and my… best friend; Jacob Black.

He had come to the wedding; one final goodbye before he would be forced to hate me, a choice that wasn't one I had any control over. We had danced, and I had accepted the fact that my best friend would be nothing more than a memory.

"Please Bella; don't do this…"

It was more painful than I initially planned to reveal; the fact that I was saying goodbye, so I could choose to say hello to a future with Edward. "Jake… Please don't do this here…"

I could feel my nose burning with the memory and so as soon as I had allowed the memory to take precedence over my brain, I halted it with a sniffle and a shuffle. I turned to leave the room and gave one final look at everything; my past, and began the descent to my future.

"Bella…"

Damn it. In my haste to get my final things packed and in my luxurious wedding present; an Audi no less, I had forgotten that I still had to say goodbye to Charlie. I dug my heel into the worn wooden landing of the staircase and turned to look at him. The sight of Charlie alone was enough to make any woman cry, let alone hysterical me.

"Hey Dad…" I couldn't really muster anything more before I rocked my body forward and propelled myself into Charlie; we both shed tears. "Hey… Don't cry kiddo." His hand rose in paternal instinct to stroke my hair, still a mass of curls and waves from the elaborate wedding up-do that I had made a mission to dissolve as soon as the wedding party had culminated to a close. Hot tears sprang forward and stained the white linen of Charlie's crisp white shirt. I remained silent; allowing our emotions to speak for us.

There were so many things I wanted to say to Charlie; so many things that I felt I needed to apologize for, congratulate him on, thank him for. That would all have to wait; I wasn't ready to spend the last five minutes with Charlie emotionally cultivating all of my hysterics that were more than likely only due to the nature of my departure. I pulled away and lifted my gaze to the man before me.

Charlie was graying; who would think that a life lived strictly on routine would cause such trepidation to result in gray hair. His eyes were full of love, concern, consternation; all things that any normal father would have in his eyes when seeing his only child off to their honeymoon. I reached forward and allowed my thumb to whisk away the path cut by his tears.

"I'll be okay dad…" That was all I really needed to say; Charlie knew the rest.

He enveloped me in one final hug and spun me on my heels, turning me to the direction of my future; my Edward.

The journey began with an hour and half long car ride, a three hour jet ride, and finally a twenty minute cab ride that rode us through the claustrophobic streets of Rio De Janiero. Edward made a habit of living life in luxury, outdoing himself was only to be expected especially given the festivities.

Our honeymoon suite was something I imagined was exclusively reserved for royalty; somehow I neither doubted nor questioned that someone within my new supernatural family had utilized their gifts for these extravagant accommodations. The entrance was guarded by heavy palm leaves mixed in with other horticultural organisms that I wasn't capable of pronouncing; privacy was an attribute that Edward held most dear, and for that I was grateful.

Our accommodations had been furnished with trends of white and soft brown. The first place we made our venture to was the bedroom. Curtains surrounded the king sized bed, to the left was a hand crafted bedside table, dolphins engraved in the legwork supported a marble slab that held an alarm clock, a glass, and a small bottle of ibuprofen. I suppressed a giggle.

I turned to meet the eyes of my husband, amusement danced across his eyes as well; a joke between him and I, I was absolutely certain.

In an instant I was in his arms, his hands finding their way to my hips. My mouth claimed his and our tongues were soon battling for dominance; I allowed him the victory. Out of the depths of my belly a moan rocked my vocal chords and, being the good submissive wife I was, I was rewarded with a groan. "Bella…" I heard his whisper but it fell by the wayside, I wanted Edward… I needed Edward. My womanhood began her song, my clitoris pulsing against the folds of my cavern. Edward could feel my arousal, he more than likely could smell it as well, and for this I was eternally grateful.

As quickly as we began our struggle for sexual gratification, my body was pinned against the bed; this was what I wanted, this was finally happening. Edward's knee parted my legs and the scent of my arousal overwhelmed him. Immediately, his hands were pulling off my dress, unzipping, unclipping, and all manner of clothing removal was implemented. "Edward!" I parted my lips and another moan rattled through my ribcage. His lips were on my breasts, hovering over each nipple and stimulating each nerve that ran through. I arched my back, the sweet friction of my clitoris against his zipper was nearly enough to send me plummeting over the edge.

My hands found their way to his head, my fingers tangling themselves in his amber tresses. Again, his name left my lips and this time, I was rewarded with a jerk of his hips. That was it, I could feel it. The coil building up in my stomach immediately burst and my hips shook with overdue gratification. As my orgasm racked through my body my eyes opened and were immediately met with amber depths of desire. "You… are so beautiful…" He whispered to me, his breath cool on my hot skin.

My hands found their bearings and with my orgasm over, but desire still continuing to build, I allowed my hands to trail down his body to his zipper. With pleasure, his hips jutted forward in response to my unspoken question; he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. Before I knew anything else, his member sprang free and I allowed my vision to descend to my boon. I hadn't had any form of reference to what an acceptable length was; however, I was certain that Edward's was sufficient. I looked back up to see him, his eyes cast down, awaiting his judgment. I wasn't about to let this beautiful moment be spoiled by Edward's self deprecating view of his anatomy. My hand wrapped itself around his length, the texture was puzzling; both stiff yet pliable.

His breath hitched in his throat and I was rewarded with yet another groan. "Bella…" He whispered to me, appreciative of my forwardness. I began to stroke his length, relishing in the pleasure it brought both him and I. Soon, my hands felt the moisture that erupted from the tip of his girth, only pre-ejaculation yet just as rewarding. I licked my lips and looked up at him. 

"Please Edward…" I whispered to him, my voice one that I could barely recognize due to the hoarseness. He responded to my plea, and in an instant thrust his cock into my opening, nestling himself deep inside my womanhood, settling himself there, right where he belonged. The piercing of my virginity was painless, perhaps a small sting to simply alert me that a hymen had in fact been there; however, nothing further to suggest anything similar to that of the literature Alice provided to "prepare" me for my honeymoon. The feeling was fullness; pleasure was something I hadn't been previously familiar with especially in this area, but it was amazing.

He began moving, thrusting his hips forward to meet mine, pushing his cock further inside me till he began with a rhythm. Soon, we were moaning, groaning, and our voices were both filled with pleasure and not a trace of anxiety any longer. "Bella… Bella!" His voice began to waver, and I knew his orgasm wasn't far away. I felt the coil building in my womb, his cock began to grow harder inside me, feeling less and less like a human appendage, and more like an artificial toy that was bringing me to the brink of my sexuality. "Edward!" I arched my back to welcome his orgasm and he stilled, emptying his seed into my womb.

Our most recent sexual endeavour didn't result in an orgasm for myself; yet I was suspended in the same space of tranquility knowing that my husband was satiated and it was all due to me. Edward rested his head in the crook of my neck. "I love you Bella…" He whispered, his voice gruff and sexual; eliciting feelings in my womanhood that had still not yet been felt. He must have felt the change in the atmosphere, his manhood growing within me, stretching my walls to accommodate for his length.

"Again…?"

Edward's eyes lifted to meet mine and immediately I felt a change, not one that I liked, in his size. He was scared; he was concerned that I hadn't enjoyed myself. In order to ease the apprehension, I tilted my hips forward to meet his and was rewarded yet again with another sexy-Edward- Cullen-groan. This time, it was me who was tantalizing him. I parted my lips and tilted my head back, welcoming movement of any kind, as long as it wasn't retreat. I rested my hand on his lower back, coaxing him to move forward. I opened my mouth and whispered one final instruction, this time with no reservation, full of eroticism: "Please… Again"


End file.
